Just My Luck, a StarWars Rebels fanfic
by Rydioactive
Summary: What happens when Ezra has a bad day, or shall I say a few bad days.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SWR, Disney does. (This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Any advice on improvement will be appreciated.) :)**

Ezra Bridger never had it easy, especially after he joined the crew of the Ghost and became a padawan learner. He survived for eight years of his life as an orphan. It was only a miracle that he met the crew. But now he spends most of his time with his new family, running from the Empire, gathering supplies to keep the ship running, and training to be a Jedi. He thought his luck would never run out. Only recently did his luck start turning against him.

Ezra woke up with a thud as his bunk fell loose and landed on the sleeping Lasat below him.

"Kid I will end you!" roared his roommate Zeb with the metal bunk and Ezra still on top of him.

"I had nothing to do with it, it was probably Chopper again!" Ezra yelled. Unfortunately the old C1-10P astromech droid called 'Chopper' rolled into the room chirping and grunting angrily. Zeb threw the bunk on the floor with Ezra still on it.

"Ow! You could have warned me beforehand!" He shouted.

"Not a chance kid" said the angry Lasat.

Ezra got a better look at the fallen bunk and noticed that the bolts holding it up were broken, not unscrewed, unlike last time.

"Sorry Chops', I guess it wasn't you after all." the fifteen year old orphan apologized. Chopper grunted angrily and scurried out of the room.

After that whole incident and getting his bunk fixed, he headed to the 'Fresher' for a quick shower. During his shower, the knob for hot water got stuck and he couldn't change the water temperature so it kept pouring hot water on him. While yelling in pain, he slipped and hit his head on the metal wall behind him. He fell unconscious. Who knows what would have happened to him if his teacher Kanan came in to check on him and shut off the endless stream of water.

When Ezra woke up several hours later in the Medical Bay, Chopper then tasered him for no reason, which really ticked him off. He chased him across the ship several times until he bumped into Sabine, the Mandalorian graffiti artist.

"Oh s-sorry Sabine" He said awkwardly.

"Don't look too much into it kid." She said and continued walking. Ezra returned to chasing the astromech droid.

Later on during a mission, Ezra nearly had his face owned by Stormtrooper blaster fire at least 5 times, and during Jedi training he got stunned sixteen to nineteen times and got dizzy spells with a never ending headache, he later on threw up. It was not a pretty sight.

During dinner, Ezra choked and got sucker punched by Zeb. Then when Ezra got up to put his plate, he tripped on his own feet and fell face first onto the durasteel floor. The plate smashed a few inches besides him. Zeb bursts out laughing, Chopper whistled happily, Kanan and Hera both had a shocked look on their faces, and Sabine giggled. He had enough.

"Okay that's freakin it! I've had enough, I'm outta here!" He yelled as tears began to form. He stormed out of the ship. Zeb and Chopper continued in their laughter.

"Sabine, go after him." Kanan ordered.

"Got it." Sabine answered. She elbowed Zeb in the ribs before she went after the kid.

Ezra made it all the way out to the plains of his homeworld: Lothal. As he ran, he tripped on a rock and fell face first into the dirt. He looked up to see a tooka cat in front of him. The cat hissed and scratched his face and ran off. Ezra put his face back into the dirt and began to weep. He didn't like to cry but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

When Sabine finally caught up to him, all she saw was him crying in the dirt. She sat next to him. Sabine opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ezra...

"Go away!" He said slightly muffled.

"Ezra it's me, what's bothering you?" She asked. He sat up and look at her. His eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"Come on Ezra tell me." She was getting a little annoyed and he never liked that.

"It's a long story.."he began.

After he explained the whole situation which took some time because she kept interrupting him, Sabine finally spoke.

"So that's why you yelled at us then ran out of the Ghost." She said with clarification.

"Yeah pretty much." He agreed feeling a little better about the whole thing.

Sabine's comlink went off, Hera wanted to check in:

"Specter two to Specter five, did you find him?" Hera asked impatiently.

"Yeah I've got him." She responded.

"Well then get back here pronto!" She yelled into the com.

"Come on kid, let's go." She coaxed.

"Aw already?" He asked in a childish voice.

They walked back to the ship only for Ezra to get a scolding from Kanan and Hera.

Fin.


End file.
